criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye of the Storm
The Eye of the Storm is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-ninth case of the game and the twenty-third case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Jazz Town, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot After Hannah found a signal being emitted by the weather tower that possibly controlled Hurricane Zelda, Amy and the player rushed there, only to find Peggy Pascal tied up to the tower and electrocuted with lightning. Beside her, they found a message from the killer implicating them as the storm's creator. 's weather controlling machine.]] Mid-investigation, Hannah traced the signal and Colonel Spangler's weather machine to a derelict bunker on the outskirts of Jazz Town. Soon afterward, the hurricane arrived at Jazz Town, leading Chief Marquez to order the team to immediately evacuate, an order which they all refused. The team soon found enough evidence to arrest Veronica Blade for the murder. Veronica was trapped in her ancestral home as it was protected property, but could not fix her home as her family was broke and the city refused to give aid. After finding the weather machine, she stole it and created Hurricane Yves to destroy her house and collect the insurance money. However, Peggy proved in court that the hurricane could not have caused the amount of damage the house had received and so the insurance was denied. She then created Hurricane Zelda to fully demolish Jazz Town and bring it back to "how her ancestors found it", and then killed Peggy to exact her revenge. Veronica did not want to give the remote, but Zelda's winds knocked the remote into Amy's hands. Amy turned off the remote and stopped the storm before putting Veronica under arrest. Judge Dante then sentenced Veronica to life in prison for the murder of Peggy Pascal and for the deaths and destruction caused by Hurricanes Yves and Zelda. Post-trial, Chief Marquez told Amy and the player to go to the bunker after reports of a break-in there surfaced. There, they found a cigarette that rescue worker Susanna Towers smoked. Susanna said that she wanted to use the weather machine to clear the sky up faster for the Carnival. After fixing the signal tower, Colonel Spangler programmed the machine to do as suggested by Susanna. Meanwhile, Peggy's uncle Andy Pascal asked Amy and the player to help him sort out Peggy's stuff. There, they found an open letter to the Puppeteer on a Daily Dawn newspaper. Hannah figured out that Yann himself wrote the letter. Yann said he wrote the letter to force the Puppeteer out of hiding without any of the Pacific Bay Police Department stopping him. After visiting Susanna and Andy again, Yann revealed that the Puppeteer had responded to his letter implying that he would strike again at the next Carnival. Summary Victim *'Peggy Pascal' (was found tied to the weather tower, electrocuted) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Veronica Blade' Suspects C79RField.png|Rose Field C79VBlade.png|Veronica Blade C79CSpangler.png|Colonel Spangler C79STowers.png|Susanna Towers C79APascal.png|Andy Pascal Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears a raincoat. *The killer's blood type is AB-. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C79TowerA.png|Weather Tower C79TowerB.png|Roof C79VanA.png|Stormchasing Van C79VanB.png|Van Interior C79BunkerA.png|Derelict Bunker C79BunkerB.png|Bunker Floor Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Weather Tower. (Clues: Kite, Keys, Part of the Tower, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Peggy Pascal) *Examine Kite. (Result: Strange Fluid) *Analyze Strange Fluid. (00:05:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Examine Keys. (Result: Keys Tag; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Stormchasing Van) *Investigate Stormchasing Van. (Prerequisite: Keys Tag unraveled; Clues: Box of Electronics, Camera) *Examine Box of Electronics. (Result: Flyer Result; New Suspect: Rose Field) *Talk to Rose Field about her message to Peggy. (Prerequisite: Flyer Result found) *Examine Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Veronica Blade) *Ask Veronica Blade about her fight with Peggy. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed) *Analyze Part of the Tower. (12:00:00) *Examine Mysterious Logo. (Prerequisite: Part of the Tower analyzed; Result: Military Logo; New Suspect: Colonel Spangler) *Talk to Colonel Spangler about the weather tower. (Prerequisite: Military Logo identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Electrocution; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Derelict Bunker. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Survival Kit, Rotating Cylinder) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Susanna Towers) *Ask Susanna Towers about her relationship with Peggy. (Prerequisite: Flyer restored; Profile updated: Susanna drinks tea) *Examine Survival Kit. (Result: Faded Diary Entry) *Examine Faded Diary Entry. (Result: Diary Entry) *Ask Rose about the note in her diary. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry unraveled; Profile updated: Rose drinks tea and has a cold) *Examine Rotating Cylinder. (Result: White Pieces) *Analyze White Pieces. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a raincoat; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Roof) *Investigate Roof. (Prerequisite: White Pieces analyzed; Clues: House Insurance, Torn Photo) *Examine House Insurance. (Result: Insurance) *Analyze Insurance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Veronica about her house insurance. (Prerequisite: Insurance analyzed; Profile updated: Veronica drinks tea and has a cold) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photograph; New Suspect: Andy Pascal) *Tell Andy Pascal about his niece's passing. (Prerequisite: Photograph restored; Profile updated: Andy drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bunker Floor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Sealed Letter, Torn Card, Broken Pieces) *Examine Sealed Letter. (Result: Sender's Address) *Talk to Susanna about her letter to the President. (Prerequisite: Sender's Address revealed; Profile updated: Susanna has a cold) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Revoked Stormchaser License) *Ask Andy about his revoked stormchasing license. (Prerequisite: Revoked Stormchaser License restored; Profile updated: Andy has a cold) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Spangler about the weather machine. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Spangler drinks tea and has a cold) *Investigate Van Interior. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Weather Instruments, Teapot) *Examine Weather Instruments. (Result: Iron Wire) *Analyze Iron Wire. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Teapot. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Andy Pascal. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Van Interior. (Prerequisite: Andy interrogated; Clue: Daily Dawn Newspaper) *Examine Daily Dawn Newspaper. (Result: Letter to the Puppeteer) *Analyze Letter to the Puppeteer. (06:00:00) *Tell Andy Pascal you're done looking at Peggy's stuff. (Prerequisite: Letter to the Puppeteer analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Derelict Bunker. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *Ask Susanna Towers why she broke into the bunker. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask for Colonel Spangler's help. (Prerequisite: Susanna interrogated) *Investigate Weather Tower. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clue: Broken Antenna) *Examine Broken Antenna. (Result: Restored Antenna) *Tell Susanna Towers about the upcoming good weather. (Prerequisite: Antenna restored; Reward: Carnival Mask) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title could possibly be a reference to the Australian drama film and the Patrick White novel of the same name. *Due to Hurricane Zelda and content canon to the story's plot, most of the characters appearing in the case animate in at least one cut scene throughout its storyline. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an action—in this case, the killer premeditated the victim's electrocution. *In the "Derelict Bunker" crime scene, a portrait of German psychist Albert Einstein can be spotted. *A bobblehead and a vinyl disc case featuring American singer Elvis Presley can be found in the "Derelict Bunker" and "Bunker Floor" crime scenes, respectively. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Jazz Town